


Red Lipstick in the Kitchen

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Prompt Fill, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: This is a prompt fill for @jilljennings10.21. 3:28 am85. Red lipstickNot betaed. Read at your own risk.





	

Kara awoke with a start. The sound of loud knocking echoed in her alien ears. Rolling over, she checked the clock. 3:28 am. She rushed out of bed, fumbling to get her glasses on as she came out into the living area. 

The knocking continued as Kara threw open the door. Her eyes went wide at the sight before her. Cat Grant. Cat Grant in a black dress, slit up to her thigh. Cat Grant in a black dress, slit up to her thigh, wearing impeccably applied red lipstick. She was leaning against the door frame, a satisfied smirk on her face. 

Kara realized she was gawking and snapped her mouth shut. “Uh, uh, Ms. Grant,” she stuttered, “I, uh, I thought you had the gala tonight.” 

Cat pushed off the doorframe and stepped into Kara’s space. Kara quickly stepped back, intimidated. Once she was inside the apartment, Cat closed the door and reclined against it, holding the knob. 

“I did,” Cat responded. “But the gala’s over and I don’t want to go home.” 

Kara’s sensitive olfactory nerves picked up the faint scent of bourbon and she quickly asked, “Have you been drinking, Ms. Grant?”

“Of course I’ve been drinking.” 

Cat stood up straight and Kara stiffened. Slowly walking an imaginary tight rope, Cat began stalking toward Kara. The young superhero swore she felt all the strength drain from her body at the seductive look in Cat’s eyes. Cat was always beautiful, but right now all Kara could think was that she looked so, so sexy. 

The closer Cat came, the more Kara tried to back up. She felt the small of her back hit the kitchen counter and she knew she was out of places to run. She’d never been more captivated and more afraid in her whole life. 

A second later, Cat’s body was brushing against hers and Kara’s head started swimming as Cat’s breath puffed lightly against her face. Slight arms came to Kara’s sides, slipping around to grasp the counter behind Kara, pinning her in place. 

They were so close together and their gazes locked. Despite the alcohol, Cat’s eyes were bright and clear and completely focused on Kara. If either one of them moved only a few inches, their lips would surely touch. 

“Ms. Grant,” Kara whispered, “what are you doing?” Kara’s eyes closed and all she could feel was Cat, all she could smell was Cat, and all she could hear was Cat. 

While her eyes were still closed, the softest lips ghosted across her jaw line. Kara inhaled sharply at the gentle contact. Then Cat’s nose nuzzled the shell of her ear and Kara unconsciously leaned into the touch. 

“Cat…” Kara tried to get more words out, but the tingles pulsing through her prevented her from talking. 

The other woman spoke in a voice low with seduction. “Tell me you haven’t wanted this and I’ll walk back out that door.” Her lips pressed to the spot just under the hinge of Kara’s jaw and Kara adjusted to give her free access. 

“You know I can’t say that,” Kara whispered, unable to open her eyes. 

Then Cat’s hands left the counter top and lifted to rest on either side of Kara’s ribcage and she placed agonizingly slow kisses at Kara’s neck. 

Cat’s breath was on Kara’s mouth. “No more lies.” She reached up and easily pulled Kara’s glasses from her face. At that, Kara forced her eyes open in time to watch Cat toss the glasses aside and they slid across the counter. Their eyes met and Cat said, “No more games.” 

Before Kara had a chance to respond, Cat pressed a passionate and wanting kiss to her mouth. Kara had always imagined their first kiss as slow and soft, but this was better than anything she had fantasized about. She wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist and pulled her close until not even the air separated them. 

They kissed with open mouths and pushing tongues, quickly getting lost. Kara’s hands moved over the skin exposed by the backless dress Cat was wearing. Cat fanned her fingers over Kara’s torso under her shirt and the closeness was intoxicating. 

Kara tore her mouth from Cat’s and moved to suck lightly at her neck. Pressing her tongue to Cat’s pulse point, Kara felt how hard the woman’s heart was beating. 

A soft, “Kara,” escaped Cat’s lips and she shifted her hands from under Kara’s clothes to around her strong shoulders. 

Kara came to bring their mouths back together. They kissed hard and deep, months, even years of suppressed desire coming to the surface. 

The roughness soon gave way to tenderness as the two women began peppering one another with sweet kisses. Foreheads touching together, Cat brought her fingers to splay over Kara’s cheeks. Kara’s hands stayed on Cat’s hips. 

Kara pulled back to look at her. She was gorgeous with swollen lips and smudged lipstick. Kara reached up to run her thumb just under Cat’s bottom lip, removing part of the smudging. She smiled slowly at Cat, who smiled slowly back. 

Kara quietly asked her, “Do you want me to take you home?”

“I told you, I don’t wanna go home.” Cat kissed Kara’s mouth again, lingering there. They stood in Kara’s kitchen, holding one another close. 

“You’ve been drinking,” Kara reminded her. “I don’t want you to wake up here and regret it.” Even the thought of Cat wishing she could take this back was heart wrenching to Kara. She’d waited so long for this. 

“I’ve been drinking,” Cat drawled. “I’m not drunk.” Another kiss on Kara’s mouth. “And I won’t regret it.” She met Kara’s eyes, her gaze boring into them. “I could never regret it.” 

Kara slowly nodded. “Okay.” Holding up a finger, she playfully said, “But we’re sleeping.” 

“Hmm,” Cat hummed her agreement. “I may be a little unsteady on my feet.” 

“I can help with that.” Kara bent down to easily scoop Cat into her arms, cradling her close. 

Cat nestled into Kara. “We can kiss some more.” It wasn’t a question and Kara smiled at the playful tone. 

Kara took her time walking back to her bedroom. She loved the feeling of holding Cat like this. 

As she used her foot to close the door behind her, she laughed as Cat quietly jested, “My hero.”


End file.
